Our New Story
by Arcane-Angemon
Summary: Loads of people seem to go there, so I thought I would give some Final Fantasy characters a go. Rated just to be sure.
1. Default Chapter

Well here it is, my first story so go easy on me. The idea for this had been racking my brain for ages so........anyway its going to be a Fantasy/Adventure with a we bit o romance with some of my fave Final Fantasy characters take a little trip to M.E and have a nice jaunt across middle earth with the fellowship so enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer and Warning: I don't own any of it, to Square Enix and Tolkien go the spoils (if any.) Oh that reminds me there will also be spoilers and the rating may change.  
  
Chapter 1: The Story Begins  
  
The waves slowly came down upon the sands of Besaid Beach, the only signs of life being the gulls and two bodies bundled up near the dunes. One being a beautiful eighteen year old ex-summoner, the other a dream come true, in all sense of the phrase. The sun finally began to set over this peaceful shore and loving embrace.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" The blonde man exclaimed.  
  
"All the time." The brunette, mockingly annoyed, said.  
  
The man put a look of mock upset across his face. This was soon put to rest by the comment that followed.  
  
"And I never get tired of it."  
  
They laid there for a few more minutes until the stars lit up the sky. The man then broke the silence.  
  
"Its late we should be getting back."  
  
"Do we have to? Can't we just stay here and enjoy this night together."  
  
"But what if fiends decide to chow down on us tonight."  
  
"Then my 'Big Strong Guardian' will deal with them." She aid as she put her hand to his chest.  
  
He was loving every minute of this, but he knew it would not last as he saw the bushes ruffling in the distance and suspicions were confirmed when a Lupine pounced from the bushes and came charging at them. His initial reaction of drawing his sword didn't even have time to come into play as a load noise rung in his ears and all that was left was a swarm of pyreflies making they're way to the Farplane and a very smug looking gunner at his side.  
  
The revolver was cleared of smoke and holstered, the man's eyes bulging at the site they were met with, still not even having enough time to take it all in.  
  
"You have changed." He whispered. His only response was a muffled giggle.  
  
Slowly the stars began to fade as the both fell into a deep slumber both they're bodies in tight embrace.  
  
Somewhere over Bikanel Desert.:  
  
".......Oh......"  
  
"......Crap....." Then silence until.  
  
The air was filled with the roaring explosions from the port side of the Celsius that send to bodies hurdling across its deck and smacking into the exit onto the deck, one, lying on the stairs and the other sprawled out on the elevator. Then the air was filled with a more terrifying, annoying and down right pissed off voice.  
  
"ZRYD DRA RAGG FYC DRYD BROTHER?" (What the hell was that Brother?) exclaimed the blonde youth crawling up the steps followed closely by her semi-blind companion.  
  
"Y meddma fynhehk fuimt ryja paah knaydmo ybbnaleydat." (A little warning would have been greatly appreciated.) Said the man.  
  
"Ed ryt hudrehk du tu fedr sa, ed fyc ymm Shinra'c vyimd." (It had nothing to do with me; it was all Shinra's fault.) Came the voice over the comm.  
  
"SHINRA." They both shouted in unison.  
  
"E's zicd y get." (I'm just a kid.) Came the timid voice slightly laced with worry, they weren't falling for that excuse this time as they made their way to the elevator making sure every step came with force upon the hull of the airship and muttering to themselves different means of torturing a certain 'kid'.  
  
But before they could get any further a terrified voice shouted through the comm.  
  
"PNYLA OUINCAMJAC." (Brace yourselves.) The pilot yelled as his main duty was overlooked due to all the commotion the Celsius came crashing into a sand dune covered in wreckage of what was once the proud 'Home' of The Al Bhed.  
  
The two on the hull had only a split second before they were sent flying through the air once again, due to the force of the impact. Debris from both ship and structure were scattered through out the air mixed with a great torrent of sand. As the sand finally began to settle the girl's eyes opened only to see a familiar statue of a seagull next to her, before she collapsed into the sand.  
  
The Calm Lands (Gorge Bottom):  
  
Away from the bustle of the new Calm Lands, (once living up to its name, but now a haven for those with enough Gil to hand and those looking for a good time.) great sounds of weapons clashing were sent through the gorge as a battle lasting nearly five hours was finally drawing to its conclusion.  
  
".....You've.....got....huh...better." Proclaimed the sword wielding female, barely able to string a sentence together, but still able to bring her blade down upon her opponent once again only to have it blocked by the man's staff.  
  
"As....have you." He barely whispered. Followed by his staff sweep at the woman's feet bringing her down to the ground with a loud 'thud'.  
  
"You let your guard down with wasting time on speech." Was all he said as he brought his staff to her throat. This in tern leading to the woman's legs rapping around his and with great force brought him to the ground, and with lightning quick reflexes she was able to fling herself upright grab her sword and place it to his throat as he began to rise.  
  
"As did you." She said as her foot to his shoulder sent him back into the ground.  
  
"Hmm." Was all he said as she gave him her hand, the man excepting without reluctance.  
  
"Good match." She said.  
  
"Very." His response, once again barely a whisper.  
  
As they dusted themselves of in the quite depths of the gorge a chill ran down both their spines as they're attentions were drawn to the opening to the Cavern Of The Stolen Fayth, the once secret holding of the Fayth of the Aeon Yojimbo.  
  
"What is that." Said the woman as she turned to face the cave.  
  
"I don't know." He said as he began towards the entrance only be stopped by the hand of his comrade.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Going to find out what it is."  
  
"What, what is."  
  
"That's what I'm going to find out."  
  
"Huh." Was all she said.  
  
He made his way closer to the cave when a single pyrefly appeared in the depths, soon joined by many more.  
  
The mans eyes flared as he shouted "NO." and quickly drew his concealed handgun and yelled "DRILL SHOT." Only to hit nothing but air as the pyreflies sped towards him, hitting with such force to send his gun flying from his hand and fling him across the gorge into the wall, and finally falling to the ground.  
  
Not even bothering to comprehend what was going on the woman took her stance and charged at the pyreflies swinging franticly but hitting only air, and soon being struck with the same force sending her into the body of her partner.  
  
All was silent as the pyreflies retreated into the cave.  
  
TBC.  
  
OH MY GOD finally, anyway a little R and R will be greatly appreciated, I welcome all constructive criticism and ideas in which way to take the story...........oh and flames will just bounce right off...until next time kiddies. 


	2. Of Sticks And Angered Teens

"........................."  
  
".....................................ugh..." "Oww ...feels like a shoopuff's playing my brain like drum." Something was not right here. "Huh." He got up with so quickly as to cause a blood rush to his head "oww." The blonde waited a few seconds for the pounding to subside but that wasn't happening anytime soon.  
  
"Oh screw it." Having had enough he swiped his hand through the air and said aloud...  
  
"Curaga." As soon as he had said it streams of light began to swirl around him a foot or two away from his body and as they began to draw into him as more particles of light came trailing up his legs, up his torso and throughout his arms and head until finally engulfing his body in the light and being absorbed into him.  
  
"Damn .......... worth a shot." The pain continued as he slumped to the floor grasping at his head.  
  
The blonde 'slowly' rose this time and took a quick scan of the area, with a double take to make sure that he was not dreaming. No sea, no sand, foliage completely different This was definitely not Besaid but, still not convinced he pinched himself.  
  
"Definitely not dreaming." He said to himself finally assured.  
  
He now took the time to take in his surroundings and was really amazed by what he saw; the land that greeted him was beautiful, practically unspoiled. The sun was just beginning to rise over the hills in the distance. The man drew his hand over his eyes to block some of the light.  
  
"What to do? What to do?" Then a faint glimmer greeted the corner of his eye and turned to see a diamond-like blade reflecting the light back at him. ".... oh better not leave this here huh?" he said to himself only just realising that his blade Calabolg had been lying right next to him the whole time. He gave it a quick spin around and sheathed the blade on his back.  
  
'hmm aside from the fact I don't know where the hell I am, something still feels really wrong here ... but what?' After five minutes of thought, it had it stuck him as his eyes flared. "YUNA."  
  
The next half hour was spent wracking his brains, questions he had, but they only lead to more questions. Where's Yuna? ... Is she still on Besaid? ... Is she safe? ... Is she here as well? And if so where? ... Ok CALM DOWN. He mentally scolded himself. Yuna's a big girl she can take care of herself, I mean she's one of the most powerful people in existence, she's the High Summoner, she defeated Sin and that Vegnagun thingy, she'll be fine...yeah she'll be fine.........or would she ?I mean she cant summon anymore, and she'd be the first to say that she only destroyed Sin with our help and from what I hear there was eight of them battling Vegnagun and that it was really thanks to that Lenne woman for stopped that Shuyin guy from levelling Spira.........Damn.  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUNAAAAAAA"  
  
The day flew by and the sun had begun as the lone man wondered through hill and wood all the while calling out the name of his lost love until finally he came to a river bank where his thirst took over and dived to ground, cupped his hands and began to drink his fill.  
  
"Ahh ...that hit the ... ohh ar.." It finally dawned on him what this feeling was, he had unknowingly neglected himself both food and water in favour of searching for Yuna, and it finally caught up with him as he started to get up only to collapse to the ground unconscious.  
  
"D'ya think its dead?"  
  
"He' Pip, not 'IT'."  
  
"Ya think? It looks like a lass."  
  
'WHAT ... OWWW'  
  
"Well whatever it is, stop poking at it with that infernal stick."  
  
"Whatever happened to it being a 'he' Mer?"  
  
"Well...umm.... just give me that stick."  
  
"Should we go get some help for him?"  
  
"Or 'Her' Mer."  
  
'Whoever the hell is saying that is gonna get my fist in his face'  
  
"Whatever lets go get Gandalf maybe he'll know what to do."  
  
"You mean we're leaving her?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's a he Pip."  
  
'Seriously once more...'  
  
"Ok but I don't think we should leave 'him'... there happy?"  
  
'Much'  
  
"Good point, well you get his left arm and I'll take his right."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two began to drag the limp body back up the path earning many glares and whispers from the passes by all in to much of a rush to be bothered for long. But they could go no further as they both collapsed into a near by bush, the body being too heavy even for both of them.  
  
"By Eru e's eavy, I'm shattered."  
  
"Well he is a man Mer, though I have never seen any like him before he's dressed kinda funny and that sword looks peculiar, he could be an elf."  
  
'Hobbit...Elf?'  
  
"Can't be elves are supposed to be tall, beautiful creatures and I don't think an elf would ever dress like this."  
  
'That's it I've had enough'  
  
"How would you know, you've never seen an Elf Mer."  
  
"True. Anyway I can't carry him any more I'll run ahead and fetch Gandalf, you wait here with him Pip."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Footsteps could be heard as the Hobbit ran of into the distance, the one left to guard got up and walked over to the other side of the path and reached out to the bush 'SNAP' hobbled back over to the limp body.  
  
'Oh...Crap...No'  
  
Tidus felt a new energy flare up inside him.  
  
It was a good half hour before Merry and Gandalf came running up the path along with two others he would later come to know were called, Frodo and Sam. It had taken 25 of those minutes for Merry to convince Gandalf of the validity of his tale. But the scene that greeted them was not what either of them had expected as Pippin was cowering of the floor with a very angered and confused man looming over him about to beat him into the ground with a stick.  
  
"Oh I guess she's feeling better now." Exclaimed Merry. The man shot Merry a glance that could kill.  
  
"Uh I am now sure it's a lad Mer." whimpered Pippin.  
  
"Silence the both of you." Gandalf decided to step in with his arms held out in font of him. "Now young man you have nothing to fear from us you are among friends, my little friends here found you unconscious a ways from here and brought you here for aid, but I see you no longer need it."  
  
"Ok I may have nothing to fear from you but he has something to fear from me." he gestured to Pippin.  
  
"What did I do?" Pippin began cowering almost in tears.  
  
'Oh no what I have done'  
  
The blonde began to calm down and lower the stick.  
  
Gandalf sighed in relief , 'I'm glad he chose that twig in favour of that blade'  
  
"You have been poking me with that damned stick for ages." Said Tidus, almost apologetically.  
  
"Umm ... sorry I didn't know that you could feel it, I thought you were dead." Pippin then came to realisation of what he said. "But I don't see how that helps... umm sorry". He was beginning to calm down a bit too but the tears were still present.  
  
"I'm sure the lad is sorry for what he has done, he is still young and will be punished later." Gandalf said apologising on Pippins behalf shooting a glare that could kill, at Pippin.  
  
"Its ok." the blonde sighed followed by a quick double take of the scene, still not fully registered in his head, he was talking to a guy, who by the look of things could drop dead any second and a bunch of kids. .  
  
"May I ask your name young man and where you hail from for I am not familiar with your accent or the way in which you dress?" This drew the Hobbits attention to the fact as they looked at him quizzically.  
  
"My name's Tidus and I'm from Zanarkand. This earned him more quizzical looks.  
  
'Wow, why do I feel like I've been through this all before.'  
  
Pippin whispered to Merry "His name sounds weird." This earned him and elbow to the chest.  
  
"I have never heard of such a place, please lad there is no need lie unless these facts are merely a side affect of your injury".  
  
"I am not lying to you and never would, and judging from what I have seen so far, I am not from your world."  
  
"Valinor?" Questioned Gandalf.  
  
"Uh no, a completely different world called Spira, and uh what's a Valinor?"  
  
'Ooh awkward silence and weird stares say something, say anything'  
  
It was hard for Tidus to judge the looks on all they're faces, was it worry, curiosity, disbelief, he couldn't tell.  
  
"Hmm, Curious as I am about this whole situation but I believe we should carry on this conversation indoors it is quite chilly out here and I'm sure you would like some food and rest judging by your state". Gandalf spoke after an awkward silence almost smiling.  
  
"Frodo, may we?" Gestured Gandalf, Frodo knowing what Gandalf meant quickly averted his eyes from Tidus, where as the other's were still transfixed.  
  
"Sure." He simply replied and began to lead the way up the road. At that Tidus tried to move his legs but was halted by fallen to his knees, Frodo spun around quickly to see what had happened.  
  
"Argh!" Tidus grunted. Followed by a snicker from Pippin, and earned him another glare from Gandalf as he walked over to Tidus and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Here lad let me help you." He said as he helped him steady. Then He gestured to Frodo to continue. As he turned back Tidus swore that Frodo shot him a weird glance making him a bit uncomfortable, but chose not to dwell on it. They set of Frodo followed by Gandalf helping Tidus then the other three hobbits.  
  
The journey didn't take more than five minutes but it seemed like a life time to Tidus. Frodo and Gandalf had been silent the whole trip and he feared starting a conversation, not that he could from lack of energy, and besides he was more interested in what the other three were talking about, he knew they were talking about him and listened intently to find out what it is they have to say. But through they're whispers he could only make out a few words, ones like 'Queer', 'Strange' and 'Evil'. The last one hit him quite hard.  
  
"Here we are." said Frodo almost proudly and turned to Tidus. "Welcome to Bag End." At that they all followed him in.  
  
'Not too shabby...'  
  
'...For a whole in the ground.' He added as an after-thought.'  
  
Tidus stopped at the entrance holding up the other Hobbits. Something didn't feel right, not that there is anything wrong with waking up in an other world, walking for hours yelling until his throat was soar, being poked at with a stick for ages and being invited into a house by a kid.  
  
He was knocked out of his thoughts buy a small finger poking him in the back.  
  
'Ok that hurt more than it should have oww.'  
  
"What's wrong?" Came Merry's voice from behind him.  
  
"Oh uh... I don't want to intrude."  
  
"You were invited; it's not an intrusion then." Merry replied, playfully pushing him in.  
  
'Frodo didn't have much of a choice in the matter I'd hardly call it an invite. Oh well.'  
  
Hope you like as always, would love ideas as to how to take the story, I have ideas but need input on them one of them being Aeons? Or no Aeons? But thanks anyway and I will update a lot more now that I have the time, Ta. 


	3. A Whole World Of Paine

_Took a very long time to update but I had some rather urgent stuff to take care of, but can now carry on with this but I am having a conflict with the part of my brain that is reason so I may or may not continue with this story, but we'll see._

Here be disclaimers, DON'T OWN.

"..........Thirty one......."

"....Thirty two........Thirty three....."

"Is it wrong that I'm actually taking a perverse pleasure in doing this? Thirty four."

A tiny forest not to far from the Sarn Ford now played host to many of the foulest creatures to dwell in realm of Arnor, the Orcs, though many were now cut, cleaved and mangled so bad that even their own masters would not recognise them. Alone amongst a field of Orc appendages stood a lone leather clad Warrior bearing a blade adorned with the visage of a skull at its hilt, urging more Orcs to attack, succeeding in that task five more charged at the Warrior, the two at the front were met with the blade at their necks, as they fell another had leapt up but was impaled upon the blade in mid air and flung to the ground. Having seen this one of the remaining Orcs fled for his life.

"COWARD" Shouted the creature, to the Warrior's eyes seemed to be the leader, as he flung his blade at the fleeing Orc, embedding it in his back.

Slowly he walked over and crouched down drawing his blade slowly from the corpse, and turning his head he slowly licked away the excess blood, then he met eye to eye with his bane only to realise the startling fact about his foe.

"You're a ..." His sentence cut off as the figure charged at him. His blade was drawn to his face in defence, but with lightning quick reflexes, the Warrior crouched to the ground and with a clean sweep, took both the legs of the Orc.

"ARGH" The Orc began to writhe in pain, flailing about but to no avail he caught a glance at his prey now turned predator and a new fear awoke in him as the figure slowly walked towards him with the blade resting on the Warriors shoulder. Now driven by terror he forgot the pain in his legs and tried desperately to escape, crawling across the bloodied forest floor.

Pain shot through his back as the heal of a leather boot was forced upon his back, now no scream followed this time only a pool of blood flowing from his mouth. He caught a quick glance at his side and saw the blade that defeated his party resting in the soil, he wished his end to be quick he could not take the pain much longer, but the blade did not move and the pain in on his back settled somewhat as the boot was removed. Denied of a quick death he came to realise this prolonged pain was to be his fate until rewarded with death. Nothing prepared him for what came next.

"This is for getting blood on me clothes" Silence, and then "Ice Brand"

Through the corner of his ice he saw the ground freeze as the very air around the Warrior became shrouded in snow and ice coiling at the body and finally reaching its destination at the apex of the sword, The Warrior then proceeded to flick the hair away from her eyes, yes it was a "Her" realisation had finally kicked in, all this while he had been fighting a woman and one that hadn't even broken a sweat.

The last thing he remembered was a wink from the woman as she brought her sword down on his back, the Orc only feeling a slight sting, though the horror and anguish that laced his face was captured forever. The woman stared blankly and slowly walked away leaving blood, flesh and a jagged ice sculpture in her wake.

"Now to find Baralai" She mumbled to herself, coming to the edge of the forest and taking in the new scenery, this was definitely not Spira but she was not about to let herself dwell on that fact. All that mattered to her now was finding Baralai, if he was even here, and getting out of here.

Though the land was breath taking, as she began to walk down the hill her eyes were quickly drawn to the sky, where once there were now clouds in sight, there was a thick black cloud in the distance and in that moment a giant bolt of lightning smashed down on the earth and quickly dispersed. There was no mistaking it that was a Thunder spell, and one powerful one at that, then remembering that Baralai was not able to cast any Black Magic, well he could he just didn't want to learn any. So there was definitely someone else from Spira here, unless the inhabitants of this world could also use this magic but from what she saw this was highly doubtful. She sped as fast as she could towards this new beacon of hope.

Meanwhile at the Ford;

"SICK SICK SICK SICK SIIIICK" Screamed the young girl who was the brunt of another Orc attack. The Orcs couldn't believe what they had seen, not only did this little girl control the power of lightning and successfully burn all the Orcs hidden in the river to a crisp, but then shrouded herself in flame to reveal a now scantily clad youth wielding two menacing blades that were already embedded in the neck of one Orc that dared to attack her during the transformation.

"Eww gross" Though she had already taken out most of the Orcs, better judgment told her to flee, she really couldn't be bothered at the moment to kill all of them,

"Live and let live guys" And with that she ran as fast as her legs could carry, and with her eyes averted she flung a small orb over her shoulder at the rampage of Orcs, which to their surprise exploded in a cascade of light, burning their eyes and causing them to howl in pain.

"Hehe" she stopped to have a quick glance at he scene of these creatures running into each other blind and slashing at air with their blades.

"What are you doing Rikku, Less chat, more get you ass outta here" she said to herself and continued to walk away, before stopping again. "HAH" She shouted back at them and proudly began to walk off, not getting very far before smacking into something, or someone which sent her to the floor and to her backside.

"Owww you big Meannie" she moaned before finally looking at the 'someone'.

"PAINE" she screeched as she jumped over and began hugging her legs.

"Oh Paine you came to save me from the nasty things" she said in a childlike voice, only to be shook of her friends legs.

"Well pleased to see you too Rikku, now please stop trying to grope my legs"

"OK" as she bounced to her feet "Sooo any idea where the Vilg we are Dr P?"

"Nope and stop calling me that, what do you remember exactly before you got here?"

"Well me and Gippal were on the hull of the Celcius, trying to show me something about tripling the power output or something, then he asked me to pass the wrench, to which I replied 'Get it yourself', so he did and I caught a nice view of his ...." "OK" Yelled Paine with her hands over her eyes, and shaking her head.

"Huh". "Give me the short verion"

"Oh, we were on the Celcius, it crashed, we went flying, we hit the sand, I was knocked out." She quickly said.

"Thank you"

"What about you?" inquired Rikku

"Baralai and I had a nasty pyrefly encounter at the calm lands gorge"

"Hey, you think Baralai and Gippal are here too?"

"Its possible, hmph guess we'll have to search"

"Owwww" moaned Rikku. To which Paine replied to by grabbing her by the scarf she wore and dragging her.

It was not long before they came to a clearing which, thanks to Rikku was now like a circus, with blind Orcs running into one another and smacking themselves on the floor. To Rikku's surprise some had actually stabbed each other in the confusion which caused her to giggle a bit.

"Your work I guess?" Inquired Paine

"Yep. Al Bhed Flash Grenade" she said as she walked over to the river, now littered with charred bodies.

"So I assume it was also you that cast that thunder spell?" "Yuh Huh"

"Overkill much?" Paine asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Ok, so I went a little overboard, but they were scaring me" Rikku moaned putting on her best puppy dog look.

"Fine, nuff said. Now we better get out of here before more of these things turn up" she signalled by prodding a fallen Orc with her sword.

"One sec" Rikku then ran over to one of the still standing Orcs and kicked him square in the jaw. "Ok now I'm ready, sooo where're we goin".

Paine had already began to walk off and shrugged. "Dunno, I'll tell you when we get there".

"Ok" said Rikku as she skipped along. "Soooooooo are we there yet?"

"Vilg hu" Sighed Paine and smacked her head with her hand.

_Ok so I made Paine into a bit of a bitch but she will lighten up later just like in the game so no worries and I don't think I need to give a translation on what ' vilg ' is,_

_Oh and I'll try to update sooner c ya._


End file.
